una apuesta de amor
by princesa de diamante
Summary: -Bueno ya que tienes tanto dinero y dices que no me fije en lo material que te parece la siguiente apuesta ... si yo gano me das 10,000 dolares y si tu ganas te dejare pasar una noche con mi novia serena ... SXD
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko takeuchi , y sin ofender a nadie publico la historia para el entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**

Dos pelinegros se estaban preparando para el partido de futbol que se comenzaría en unos minutos , seiya el pelinegro de coleta venia con un tazón de patatas fritas hacia el sillón donde se encontraba darien mirando lo anuncios para que diera comienzo el juego

\- ¿ sabes ? menos mal que tengo un amigo rico para ver un partido como se debe ver - dijo el pelinegro de coleta mientras miraba todo a su alrededor , tomando un sorbo de cerveza-

\- hermano debería de darte vergüenza darme las gracias por semejante estupidez lo importante de de acá es que tu y yo somos hermanos del alma , que a los dos nos gusta el futbol y la pasamos bien estando juntos

\- hay! me estas coqueteando o que - riéndose a carcajadas-

\- no seas idiota - aplastándose el puente de la nariz- no seas idiota hermano lo único que quiero que veas es que a veces te obsesionas tanto con lo material que te olvidas de lo que realmente importa

\- si claro eso lo dices por que tu eres RICO pero si estuvieras en mi posición créeme que pensarías igual que yo , haber vamos a cambiar ese televiso que tú tienes por el televisor chiquitito que tengo en mi casa

\- contigo no hay solución mira ya va a empezar el partido - apuntando al televisor-

\- oye y que vamos a ver el partido así nomas sin ponerle un toque de emoción un poquito de adrenalina ¿ qué tal si le apostamos al ganador ? - mientras se levantaba del asiento -

\- una apuesta ! hace un momento me acabas de decir que no tienes donde caerte muerto y ahora quieres hacer una apuesta conmigo - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados -

\- precisamente lo hago para salir de la pobreza y como tú me dices que no sea materialista no será nada materia

\- y se puede saber cómo que

\- hay te va si yo gano tu me pagas 10,000 dólares que eso para ti es como si le quitaran un pelo al gato

\- ¿y si yo gano que me das tu a mi ?

\- si yo gano que me das tu a mi pues te voy a pagar algo que vale más que esos 10,000 dólares escúchame bien , si tu ganas yo estaría dispuesto a dejarte pasar una noche completa con mi novia serena

a los segundos después , el partido de futbol daba comienzo junto con la apuesta entre los azabaches

\- ! muévete pasa la pelota a vasques ! vamos corre patéala - decía un irritado seiya haciendo señas con las manos -

bueno señores y señoras se ha acabado este partido con un marcador de 3-0 a favor de los tigres blancos

\- ¿ cómo que se acabo ? ! como que se acabo ¡ - tirando el tarro de cerveza - tenía que dar 5 minutos adicionales arbitro hijo de... del bandido degenerado

\- perdiste compadre - apagando el televiso r-

\- bueno tu no estabas pensando que la apuesta que te hice fue de verdad ¿ no?

\- oye si hubieras ganado yo hubiera puesto esos 10,000 dólares en esta mesa - levantándose tocando la mesa-

\- bueno si si pero oye lo que yo te aposte es distinto es mi novia perdóname esta y te juro que la próxima ves te pago hasta con intereses

\- para mí las deudas de juego son deudas de honor o muy bien si tu no me quieres pagar allá tu pero eso si yo contigo no apuesto nada mas en mi vida

\- como pude ser tan idiota como para apostar a mi novia dime como le digo yo a serena que se tiene que acostar contigo por que la perdí en una apuesta - gritando y jalándose la coleta de cabello -

Ese mismo día mas tarde , en la casa de seiya

\- !hola mi amor ¡ hola Darien ¿ como estas? - saludando efusivamente a seiya-

\- amm hola - dijo un incomodo azabache -

\- mi amor ¿dónde estabas ?

\- bueno .. es que estaba en casa de darien - apuntando a este- viendo el partido de futbol y bueno después me acompaño hacer unas compras

\- compras ? seiya con qué dinero ! no me digas que habrás empeñado algo de la casa o si ?

\- serena como te parece que seiya tenía sus ahorros guardados debajo del colchón

\- bueno... ¿ y qué compraste? - con evidente emoción en sus ojos celestes - muestrame

\- no no es una sorpresa .. te va a encantar

\- a mi ? me compraste algo no ya no seas malito muéstrame - parándose en ese momento pero el teléfono sonó y la detuvo en su trayectoria - yo voy ! - la rubia descolgó el teléfono- ¿Bueno?

-no le veo nada bueno , soy beryl ¿ esta Darien ?

\- si esta aquí y sabes porque está aquí , porque la pasa tan mal contigo que el pobre no le queda otra que buscar algo mejor que hacer

\- si él es muy caritativo y le gusta visitar a los pobres me lo pasas o ya lo secuestraron en ese barrio de mala muerte - riéndose-

\- Darien es para ti - volteando los ojos-

\- gracias .. - dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a la rubia mirándola con deseo -

\- si ? beryl si mas tarde voy para la casa necesitas algo

\- no mi amor solo quería que ..

-muy bien muy bien entonces nos vemos en la casa

\- darien quieres comer algo o ya tienes que ir con tu novia - mencionando esto último con desprecio-

\- te agradezco la invitación pero yo me tengo que ir- compartiendo miradas con el pelinegro -

\- bueno y entonces que ? dirigiéndose a seiya

\- ponte esto - extendiendo una bolsa de regalo-

\- lo veo y no lo creo será, como quieras - tomando la bolsa no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio- adiós darien caminando hasta la habitación

\- darien yo me siento muy mal con serena

\- claro que no está bien pero eso debiste pensarlo antes de poner a tu novia en la apuesta

\- es que fui un idiota- golpeando la pared- y tu eres un mal amigo como se te ocurre en pensar en acostarte con mi novia

\- oye tú fuiste el que la aposto es culpa tuya

\- pero serena se va a dar cuenta

\- muy bien , muy bien quieres que me cobre la apuesta ? si o noooo - gritando -

...

En la habitación un rubia estaba cepillando sus cabellos y preguntándose como es que su novio estaba cocinando mirando que había en la bolsa de regalo que le había entregado momentos antes viendo que se trataba de un traje muy sexy de conejita

momentos después se enfoco en cambiarse para ponerse hermosa ya que presentía que sería una gran noche después salió del baño para encontrase sentado en la cama a su " novio " disfrazado con traje que cubría gran parte de su cara y cuerpo

POVs Darien

y ahí estaba yo sentado con las hormonas hasta el cielo sin saber por qué había aceptado la apuesta aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien el motivo ya que el había deseado a la novia de su mejor amigo durante los tres años de relación que tenían cuando seiya le presento a su novia una rubia de ojos celestes con voluptuosas curvas y unos labios rellenos del color de los cerezos cuando seiya me dijo la apuesta estuve a punto de gritar sii! acepto pero no solo una noche si no para toda la vida lo cierto era que esa pequeña le había robado el corazón con todos los detalles de su interesante personalidad , tan solo imaginarla desnuda en sus brazos le provocaba un fuerte dolor entre la entrepierna y a quien no ? jaja solo ella no se daba cuenta del impacto que causaba en el sexo masculino pero el... sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio a una serena con el cabello suelto orejas de conejo lencería muy pegada que dejaba ver sus curvas empezó a verla desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies admirándola

\- ahora si me explicas de que se trata todo esto- caminando sensualmente hasta el-

\- Guau

\- estamos celebrando hallowen en pleno agosto ? mmm entonces quieres estar callado no hay problema hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntos ¿ seiya? a dónde vas mirando como salia corriendo así el cuarto de baño

\- seiya ven aquí

\- que quieres darien

\- necesito que te pongas el traje sin mascara y hables con serena un poco ¿ vale?

\- hombre por favor dios te juro que si salgo de esta nunca mas volver hacer una apuesta estúpida en mi vida poniéndose el traje que tenia darien

instantes después...

\- hablaste con ella?

\- si le dije que lo de los trajes era porque en la tienda donde compre el traje me recomendaron que hiciéramos algo fuera de rutina para reanimar la pasión -ahora muévete y cámbiate que no la vi muy convencida no hables en ningún momento o se dará cuenta

-! seiya ¡ corazón ya no te tardes o si no está conejita se va a dormir

\- ! ya voy mi amor ¡ -fingiendo la voz más grave-

\- dale rápido si ?

...- entonces que mi verdugo ¿ vamos a jugar con esa capucha? - contorneando las caderas- huy pero que sexy y dime qué quieres hacer .. pero primero tienes que quitarte esa capucha - gateando hasta el por toda la cama- que callado mmm te volveré a preguntar que es lo que quieres ?

darien señalando a serena

\- bien me quieres a mi he ?

darien moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo diciendo si

\- entonces quítate esa capucha y bésame - tocándose el labio inferior-

moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo no

\- bueno entonces quítate algo de ropa o lo vamos hacer vestido jaja no? desabrochando el sujetador de la parte de atrás me la vas a poner difícil bueno yo te ayudo quitándote esto - desabrochando los botones del traje pasando por el abdomen - hay pero que musculoso estas fuiste mucho al gimnasio esta semana dirigiéndose al pantalón bajándolo completamente llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que ese hombre era mucho más dotado que su novio seiya quiero que te quites la mascara !

moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

\- seiya que te quites la mascara ! y háblame - gritando histéricamente mientras le quitaba la máscara y cubría su desnudes con una manta tu qué haces aquí haciéndote pasar por seiya

\- mi amor yo tengo una explicación - vestido solo con un pantalón corto sin camisa -

\- una explicación de que seiya! que mas a explicar que se pusieron de acuerdo para jugarme esta broma tan pesada ? - con lagrimas en los ojos-

\- serena por favor te lo suplico mira todo tiene una explicación te juro que esto no fue ninguna broma - arrodillandose junto a serena-

\- no claro que no es una broma es una cochinada ! Darien yo yo.. me estaba entregando a ti yo estaba a punto de hacer el amor contigo y tú que seiya te gusta estar viendo haciéndote el idiota

\- serena yo no tenía alternativa yo tuve que cumplir con mi palabra

\- ¿ qué palabra? seiya de que palabra hablas a quien se le ocurre que puede hacer reemplazado por su mejor amigo- señalando a un darien muy sonrojado - para acostarse con su noviaa

\- bueno amm yo hoy a mediodía jugo mi equipo de futbol y perdió

\- y que ?

\- bueno mejor dicho te aposte con darien y te perdí

\- eres un desgraciado que crees que todos tus millones te dan derecho a comprar a las personas ?

\- se que cometimos un inmenso error un grandísimo error pero por favor te lo suplico perdóname ! - con la angustia reflejada en el rostro-

\- asi ? y si hubieras ganado tu cometido también querrías que yo te perdone

\- hay ya serena no exageres si no paso nada

\- mira tu cállate infeliz ¿ cómo te atreves seiya ? como te atreves a apostarme en un estúpido juego de futbol ¿ tu quien te crees? mi dueño como puedes decidir con quién me acuesto y con quien no

\- escúchame yo sé que no es facil pero te estamos pidiendo una disculpa

\- !al diablo con tus disculpas ¡ seiyaaa haber y tu que ibas a ganar dimeee te ibas acostar con beryl o ¿fuiste capaz de apostarme por unos centavos ?

\- 10,000 dolares - dijo el pelinegro en forma de susurro _

\- noo te escuche

\- 10,000 dolares - bajando la cabeza -

\- eres un bastardo sabes que debería echarte a ti también de la casa ¿ cómo pudiste? rompiendo en llanto viendo como los azabaches se iban

Al día siguiente ...

la rubia , no podía levantarse por el dolor emocional que sentía pero toda la noche estuvo pensando en una muy buen lección para esos dos justo cuando iba por la cocina hay estaba seiya con un mandil y uno pastelitos

\- serena te hice unos pasteles - extendiendo una charola llena de ellos- te traje cereal

sin siquiera hablarle tome una manzana y le di un gran mordisco frente de el yéndome no sin antes darle una mirada de odio puro _ dejando a un seiya muy sorprendido_

tome mi bolso y me fui directo a la casa de darien quien me abrió la puerta fue la pesada de beryl una peliroja molesta sobre todo vanidosa

\- la basura se la llevaron el lunes así que muchas gracias

\- si eso fuera cierto tu no estarías aquí - haciéndola a un lado para entrar -

\- no voy a permitir que me vengas a ofender en mi propia casa asi que lárgate y cuidado con tus pezuñas porque me estas rayando el piso

\- hay sabes que yo tampoco quiero estar con alguien tan interesado y materialista como tú , pero vengo hablarte de algo importante

\- hoy no doy limosnas vuelve luego - quitándose el flequillo del rostro-

\- ya párale no ? estoy hablando enserio esta darien

\- no! y está en su oficina y habla rápido que no tengo tiempo que perder

\- perfecto beryl tu sabes mucho de futbol no ?

 **este es el primer capitulo de este mini fic cuando lleguemos a los 10 rw publico el siguiente**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tomo prestados.**

Días después los dos pelinegros se encontraban de nuevo sentados mirando el partido de futbol que transmitían por la televisión  
―Mira como ya quedo demostrado que eso de apostar algo que no es dinero no tienen sentido vamos hacer algo distinto  
― a no ya te dije que contigo no vuelvo apostar ni un peso - sin prestarle atención a Seiya-  
― como tú eres rico y yo soy pobre. si tu ganas yo te pago 500 dólares pero si gano tu me pagas 5,000 dólares  
― jajajaj - dejando el refresco en la mesa-  
― ¿Te parece ?  
―ok vamos - haciendo un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato -  
―¿y que apostaron esta vez ? - dijo Serena caminando hacia el comedor-  
― caray que milagro - dijo el levantándose inmediatamente del asiento- hasta que por fin me hablas  
― Darien no te parece que si tanto querías acostarte conmigo debías habérmelo pedido desde un principio a mi soy la única óyeme bien la única que puede decidir con mi cuerpo  
― Tienes toda la razón - levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella - por favor discúlpame  
―Ahora soy yo la que quiere hacerte una apuesta ¿ te interesa?  
― Pues si eso va servir para que arreglemos nuestras diferencias con todo gusto- metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón - ¿ qué apuestas?  
― Lo mismo que le apostaste a tu compadrito seiya , si tu ganas vas a tener la noche que tanto deseabas conmigo - mirándolo directamente a los ojos-  
― ¿ y si pierdo? - dijo el azabache con evidente angustia  
― Si pierdes tienes que pagarme 150, 000 dólares y le voy a Japón  
― 150,000 dólares a Japón - dijo él en tono de afirmación -  
― Si a Japón.  
―Muy bien... acepto - sin apartar la mirada de la rubia-  
al instante en que pactaron el acuerdo entro Beryl  
― Beryl .. se puede saber ¿qué estás haciendo aquí ?  
― para que veas todo lo que te quiero mi amor - sonriéndole ampliamente- tengo que aguantar a tus amiguitos para poder estar un rato contigo - acariciando su melena roja -  
―¿ Quieres tomar algo ?  
―No, no te preocupes sigue viendo tu partido , Serena me dijo que me atendiera y eso es lo que voy hacer  
momentos después la rubia y peliroja fueron hacia la cocina  
― Las apuestas están 10-2 a favor a Japón es seguro que vas a ganar  
― Pues eso espero - apoyándose en el fregadero- ¡ porque estoy arriesgando hasta mi apellido !  
―Ya sabes en lo que quedamos agarras ese dinero y te LARGAS - haciendo énfasis en la última palabra - no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Darien.  
― Pues yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de EL ! así que no te preocupes - moviéndose hacia el extremo de la cocina -  
― Beryl y si pierdo ? - con la incertidumbre evidente en el rostro-  
― Eso no va a pasar que no escuchaste lo que te dije 10-2 tienes casi 100% de posibilidades de ganar  
― Ok 100%  
 **10 minutos después . todos se encontraban gritando mientras miraban el partido de futbol  
** ― Defensa muévete vamos.  
―¡A un lado por favor ! - decía una rubia apuntando el televisor -  
― vamos . vamos ,¡ gol gol ! ! - los azabaches se levantaron emocionados y se abrazaron por la emoción de que su equipo ganara aun sin recordar lo que eso significaba hasta que vieron a las dos mujeres con la boca abierta y de inmediato dejaron de festejar -  
en la noche la rubia y el azabache se reunieron por su lado serena no decía nada  
―Quien iba a decir que ese partido terminaría 5-3 verdad- dijo el pelinegro intentando sonreír con la mirada baja- que goleada que le dieron al los japoneses no ?  
-―Y dímelo a mí que pensaba que tenía todas las de ganar y ahora estoy aquí sentada en mi cama en mi cuarto a punto de pagarte este error  
― Serena por eso no te preocupes yo entiendo si no lo quieres hacer por mí no hay ningún problema enserio  
― como ningún problema sería la segunda vez que me perderías  
―No me importa . siempre hay una tercera ves y me gustaría poder ganarte en otra manera.  
― A que te refieres ?  
― Mm no nada yo me voy - levantándose de la cama - que tengas una buena noche.  
― ¡Darien! por favor no te vayas o bueno al menos primero respóndeme algo si ¿ por qué ? te interesa estar conmigo Darien es que soy tan importante para ti que serias capaz de apostar todo para estar conmigo  
\- Serena.. el amor de una mujer el verdadero amor es una de las pocas cosas que no se pueden comprar la compañía si , tan solo mira a Beryl ella están conmigo tan solo por mi dinero.  
― Pero como amor Darien el que dos personas estén juntas bajo estas circunstancias no implica que entres ellas allá amor  
― Si yo lo sé yo no estoy diciendo que nosotros nos vayamos a enamorar después de que estemos juntos solamente estoy intentando hacerte ver que lo difícil lo difícil serena que es para mí tenerlo todo pero no tener a alguien con quien compartirlo  
―Tú me estas insinuando que quieres que yo sea ese alguien ?  
― La verdad ahora si me voy , no te quiero molestar mas - abriendo la puerta de la habitación -  
― NO, Darien ! tu ganaste y yo tengo que cumplir  
―Ahora que lo pienso créeme prefiero estar solo antes de que tengas que hacerlo conmigo por obligación.  
― Nadie me está obligando a nada - tomando la mano del azabache- ven.  
―Pero Serena ¿estás segura ? yo no quiero obligarte hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas- bajando el rostro - no quiero ser un error en tu vidas comprendes - tomando el mentón de la rubia para que lo mirara a los ojos-  
― Estoy completamente segura- mirándolo con sus ojos celestes - lo único que quiero en este momento es estar contigo Darien . créeme nunca te considerare un error -acercándose lentamente a los labio del pelinegro -  
―No sabes cuánto me alegra saber esto- para comenzar a besar los labios de la rubia con ternura y a un ritmo lento disfrutando plenamente del momento , para que poco a poco se volviera mas abrasador y demandante , los dos se detuvieron unos segundos para tomar aire pero el pelinegro no perdió tiempo y fue dejando besos húmedos por todo su cuello deteniéndose un poco para oler la fragancia dulce de la rubia.  
― ¿Rosas y claveles? - pregunto para después dejar una pequeña marca en el cuello de la rubia.  
―Adivinaste - dice esto mientras le da una sonrisa picara al azabache para ir desabotonando su camisa para seguir con el pantalón de este , dejándolo solo en boxers mara quedarse mirando su entrepierna con una prominente erección  
― No estamos en igualdad de condiciones ¿ no te parece coneja ? -recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada para acercarse a ella y despojarla de su blusa , para bajar lentamente por su cuello hasta sus pechos.  
― Creo que no necesitamos esto - mientras desabrocha el sostén de ella , para después lanzarlo lejos de ellos siguiendo con el pantalón para después meter la mano en su feminidad haciendo movimientos lentos siguiendo el ritmo de la respiración de una acalorada serena arrancando gemidos de ella conforme aminoraba el ritmo de su mano pasaron unos segundo y la rubia reclamaba mas del azabache.  
―Darien por favor... -mientras se retorcía contra las caricias de este -  
―¿Por favor que Sere?- incrementando el ritmo cada vez mas  
―Por favor... no me hagas rogarte te necesito - decía con la voz entrecortada -  
―Como tú quieras princesa , mientras rompía el preservativo y se lo ponía en su ya muy rígido miembro y entraba de una estocada en el cuerpo de su ahora amante ella comenzó a cabalgar sobre el al principio lentamente , saboreando todas las sensaciones , después mas y mas aprisa  
― ¿ Te encuentras bien Sere? - pregunto el  
―¡NO PARES! ¡ NO PARES! -  
―Ni por todo el oro del mundo .  
en ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta , entregarse a él no era una obligación si no un enorme placer desconocido hasta el momento para ella  
sus cuerpos siguieron embistiéndose , deslizándose mientras el placer de los dos aumentaba cada vez mas entonces serena llego al cielo  
―Darien - grito mientras llegaba al clímax  
― Coneja me corro - rugió el azabache segundos después , para atraer a Serena a su pecho.

 **Minutos después...**  
―¿ Te puedo hacer una pregunta ? -acariciando los cabellos rubios de Serena  
―Si claro -contestando dudosa  
―¿Cómo te sentiste?  
― Yo sentí algo que ... jamás me imagine.  
― Entonces debes estar odiándome-con tono triste-  
― No como crees , mira si hay un responsable de todo esto soy yo fui yo la que te propuso la apuesta ¿o no ?  
―Sí pero yo la acepte  
― Sabes yo acabo de descubrir un Darien tan distinto del que yo conocía.  
―¿ Se puede saber en que cambia?  
― Darien en todo-con la voz rota- por fin puedo saber que sientes, como lo sientes en que piensas que hay en esa alma que se esconde tras esos ojitos tristes , eres un hombre tan distinto del que aparentas ser.  
―Pues ya lo ves a veces uno tiene que ponerse una máscara cuando lo necesita  
― No crees que después de lo que hicimos te puedes quitar la máscara conmigo ¿no?

 **En otro lugar de la casa...  
** Seiya y una peliroja se encontraba tocando la puerta desenfrenadamente.  
―¿ Y a ti que te pasa ? me vas a reventar la puerta o que.  
― ¡Es que acaso eres un idiota! que se queda tranquilo mientras tu mejor amigo se acuesta con tu novia - aventando su saco a un sillón cercano con prepotencia -  
― ¿ Y tu como sabias eso? -frunciendo el ceño y dejando un vaso de agua sobre la mesa.  
― Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas y no entiendo cómo es que pudiste permitir que pasara eso.  
―Bueno lo que paso fue que yo... ¡BUENO ELLOS APOSTARON Y YA! -gritando con ira en el rostro-  
― Pero bueno es tu NOVIA pudiste haber mandado esa apuesta al demonio y ... y proteger lo que te pertenece.  
― Y entonces por que tu no protegiste lo que te "pertenece"  
― Se supone que yo no debería saber de esa apuesta , por eso no hice nada.  
― Entonces lárgate por donde entraste y no me molestes mas , ya tengo suficientes problemas como para tener uno más ¡Lárgate !  
―Espera , espera si estoy aquí es precisamente para resolverlos , búscame mañana y te diré como vengarnos de ese par de infelices.

 **continuara ...**

 **¡ espero sus opiniones ! este capítulo lo he vuelto a editar**

 **Y estará en estas dos plataformas fanfiction y**

 **en fanfiction estoy como Princesa de diamante ( me lo acabo de cambiar antes era usagui Neptuno)**


	3. Capitulo 3 ( FINAL)

**Al día siguiente ...**

 **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi .**

―Mira que eres imbécil -entregándole una copa de vino al pelinegro- con lo que dejaste hacer anoche a Darien anoche el ya no volverá a ser el mismo.

―¿ Qué me quieres decir? acaso piensas que va a cambiar nuestra amistad.

― ¡ Por favor Seiya abre los ojos! Darien parece una mansa paloma pero si le gusto lo que hizo anoche con tu noviecitaaa te por seguro que lo va a volver a intentar de nuevo.

 **En otro sitio ...**

― ¿ Tú crees que se pueda enojar si me encuentra aquí?

―No como dice el dicho perro que ladra no muerde - segundos después entra Seiya aplaudiendo mientras los mira.

―Wow lo veo y no lo creo ¿ qué haces aquí? como te atreves a venir hasta mi casa.

―Si te molesta , me puedo ir inmediatamente no te parece que ya es momento que bajes la guardia conmigo , mira yo se que lo que paso fue muy doloroso para ti pero por favor déjalo en el pasado tu y yo somos amigos.

―Disculpen ahora regreso―dijo Serena mientras se retiraba silenciosamente―

― Eso de que tu y yo somos amigos no me la creo ¿ pero sabes qué? si voy a ver un último capítulo contigo.

―¿ Un último partido? ― dijo dudoso.

― Si por que después de la apuesta que te voy hacer no creo que nos volvamos a ver escúchame bien Darien si tu ganas yo termino con serena y te dejo el camino libre para que la conquistes a tu antojo y la adornes con todos tus billetes como tú lo sabes hacer.

―Mira estas muy equivocado conmigo yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacer nada de lo que dices.

― Pero si yo gano te largas inmediatamente de esta casa y me dejas en paz a mí y a mi novia ¿ estamos? - ignorando las últimas palabras de Darien_

 **Minutos después comienza el partido…**

Seiya se encontraba gritando de todo mientras Darien miraba el partido tranquilamente con mucha atención hasta que la rubia pregunta.

―Oigan ¿ cómo va el marcador ?

― Por ahora va 0-0 ―sin distraerse del televisor―

―No pues va bien así se van todos felices ¿no ?

―Hayyy pero pareces torpe que no te das cuenta que estamos en cuartos de final -dijo Seiya furioso―obligatoriamente un equipo tiene que quedar eliminado.

―Bueno pero no me regañes _ alzando las manos mientras los miraba―ustedes apostaron algoooo ¿ que apostaron esta vez ?

los pelinegros se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Darien dijo

― Nada aprendimos la lección ...

― Pues qué bien , oye pero que bárbaro ¿qué jugador es ese ? mira como burla la defensa se va anotar ¡pero que golazo wow pero que buena jugada caray! ― sonriendo ― ven que maravilloso que no hayan apostado si no en este momento uno de ustedes estaría feliz y el otro muy triste―sin percatarse de las miradas de horror de ellos―oye pero que equipo es ese ¡ que buen jugador ! ¿ quién anoto?

―Buen partido ¿ no? qué opinas del resultado Darien ―levantándose de su asiento yendo asía serena para tomarla de la cintura―¿ te gusto?

― No era el que yo hubiera querido pero me imagino entonces que llego el momento de despedirme

― Hay no como crees apenas voy a preparar de cenar ― yendo asía la cocina pero Seiya la toma del brazo abruptamente―

\- No Serena no , si Darien quiere irse no vamos a obligarlo a quedarse.

―Muchas gracias por todo seiyaa SOBRE TODO por ser mi amigo ... mi mejor amigo.

― ¿ Por que hablas así Darien? apoco no van a verse para las semifinales.

― Si me necesitas tu sabes dónde buscarme...

― Serena llévame la cena hasta la cama el partido me dejo un poco agotado―estirando los brazos para estirarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y después irse ―mientras ella volteaba el rostro con desprecio.

 **EN la casa de Darien...**

― Te estaba esperando mi vida ¿ te parece si nos vamos a cenar?- dijo la peliroja que se encontraba en la cama con una bata que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

\- No tengo hambre gracias. ―contesto secamente―

―Entonces ¿qué quieres que hagamos? a ya se quieres que nos apapachemos rico en la cama y..

―Por favor Beryl ahora no quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio no puede ser que sigamos así como si nada, después de todo lo que paso

―Hay mi amor al pasado pisado―con tono meloso― a mi lo único que me importa en estos momentos es que estamos juntitos y tenemos todo el resto de la noche para querernos ―quitándose la bata lentamente ―

― Me acosté con Serena , y sabes que es lo mejor de todo que me gusto , me gusto y me di cuenta que es con ella con la mujer que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida ponte la bata ahora mismo.

 **En casa de Serena y Seiya ..**

La rubia se encontraba limpiando la cocina escrupulosamente cuando mira que Seiya la ve detenidamente

― Seiya ¿ que no te pareció que la actitud de Darien era un poco rara?- fregando un plato―digo se despidió como si lo estuviera haciendo para siempre

\- Pues ojala y así sea―dijo Seiya tajante―

― Pero Seiya que dices él es tu mejor amigo

― Y tu mejor acostan también ¿no? haber cuéntame cómo te fue anoche con el ¿ te gusto?

― Pero que tonterías dices― en voz baja evadiendo la mirada― Seiya no quiero hablar de eso

―¿ Te gusto mucho? acaso lo hicieron mejor de como tú y yo lo hacemos ―mofándose―

\- Seiya no voy a caer en tu juego ―alzando la voz―

\- ¡Contéstame! ¿si te gusto? ―inquirió el gritando .

-¡Sí! ― volteando a verlo furiosa―si me gusto o no me gusto es solo mi problema y solo te pido que recuerdes que todo lo que está pasando es tu culpa , yo no fui la que inicio este jueguito de apostar para salir de pobre _ escupiendo las palabras― me apostaste Seiya me apostaste por 10.000 dólares yo no lo hubiera hecho ― contesto ella con la voz rota ―

 **al día siguiente en casa de Darien...**

El pelinegro se encontraba enfrente de Beryl con una maleta

―¿ Y esto? ― pregunto ella ―

―estuve haciendo todo lo posible para ordenarte bien tus cosas

―Darien ¿ pero de que hablas?- con consternación en el rostro― y esa maleta

― Quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

 **Días Después ...**

\- Oye pero quién lo iba a pensar ¿ no? cuando comenzó el mundial los dos teníamos novias y yo un gran desocupado y ahora que está terminando estamos solteritos y sin compromiso y oye dime que paso la atención para tu amigo ya que serena me dejo tráete las cervezas nachos o algo para ver el juego

\- Huy a su servicio señor.

En la cocina el pelinegro servía nachos cuando serena llega y le entrega unas llaves

―Beryl me pidió que te diera tus llaves.

―Gracias .. me entere de que terminaste con Seiya.

― Sabes te fuiste sin dejarme hacerte una pregunta.

―siento mucho lo que paso esa noche te lo juro Serena yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que seiya sentía eso por ti ― mirando la llave―¿ qué pregunta me quieres hacer?

―Quería saber si .. si era cierto lo que dijiste ―acercándose al pelinegro― me comentaste que yo siempre te había gustado pero que no habías hecho nada porque yo era la novia de tu mejor amigo es cierto?

― Si es cierto.

―Bueno Darien¡ apúrate que ya va empezar el partido!-dijo Seiya desde la sala de estar.

― Bueno es que tienes que irte pero antes quisiera hacerte una última apuesta.

― No juegues con eso por favor.

―por favor déjame ¿sí? mira si Argentina gana yo te espero en mi casa pero si argentina pierde yo voy a tu casa―depositando un beso en los labios del pelinegro― buena suerte.

BUENO y con este capítulo doy por terminada esta historia ( mini fic) tal vez luego haga un epilogo pero por el momento estaré enfocada en seguir con mi otro fic y uno nuevo

muchas gracias a las que llegaron hasta este punto de la historia

quiero agradecer especialmente a Natumoon por leer la historia :3aunque tardara en actualizar

Hasta la próxima !

4 de Diciembre del 2016


End file.
